Hidden Personality
by NyAnCaTX3
Summary: An unusual day up comes Fairy Tail, an IQ test! Due to most of the guild's mates are dense, this was set for everyone in Fairy Tail to participate in this VERY unusual event. Although everyone didn't know Natsu has been hiding his 'true' self! What will be the outcome of this event? Read to find out! Short one-shot. Smart!Natsu


**Hey guys! First short one-shot! Hope you guys will like it, I got this idea of my friend's IQ of over 200! I thought it would be quite funny of Fairy Tail to have an IQ test and Natsu to have the top score! ~Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Hidden Personality**

Natsu's POV

I stopped in front of the guild's GIGANTIC doors silently, hearing perfectly of the conversation's my nakama are making. Hearing things such as;

'Natsu is so dense! I wonder how he'll survive in the future...'

'I think he'll be so lonely! No woman with him,'

'HAHAHAHAH! I think Flame-brain's gonna have punishment after the results on our first IQ test!'

I let my bangs cover my eyes, darkening the top half of my face. I thought they were my nakama, happ with me around but no, they are just mocking me on my denseness. I wasn't even dense! I perfectly know everything in the world! Possibly the smartest human being on Earthland!

I slowly opened the big doors, silencing all the conversations about me, all of them looking my way nervously as if I might have heard them. I let the problem slip as I smiled like an idiot once more, into my 'clueless' self once more.

'HEY GUYS!' I shouted out smiling as big as I can, everyone sighed in relief as they knew I haven't heard their BIG insults.

'Oi Ash-breath!' Gray/Stripper called out to me with absolutely nothing on except his boxers,

'What Popsicle? And where's your frigging clothes stripper!' I called out as Gray jumped up in surprise,

'CRAP! HAS ANYONE SEEN MY CLOTHES?!' Gray shouted out to everyone as Juvia popped up in front of Gray, with perfectly folded clothes in her arms.

'Juvia found Gray-sama's clothes in the street...' Juvia replied as she gave Gray his clothes, Gray putting them on as he turned back to me, smirking widely.

'Guess what Fire-mouth,' Gray said still smirking as I just put my clueless look on, 'so you forgotten, today we got our test dumbass!'

'W-what!?' I gasped, faking but still put my shocked look on my face. I saw every single person in the guild sweat-drop, well, it wasn't unexpected, it was a daily routine of my fake denseness.

'BRATS! Is everyone here!' Master came in, stomping from his office, everyone replied with a yes,

'We are going to have our first IQ test!' Master said, 'now I want all of you to step into the portal in the center of the room,' Everyone stepped into the blue swirling portal, one-by-one as I came in before the master.

The room I was now in wasn't the guild hall anymore, it was a large room filled with many separated tables and chairs. It was exactly like a toilet except of the toilet, it was replaced with a table and a chair, on the table was a pencil along with an eraser to rub out the mistakes, along with a booklet on the corner of the table.

'All of the spaces for your test has a name on each room, find your rooms everyone,' Master ordered as I looked around, looking for my name as I saw it on the far side of the corridor, I ran straight at it and saw it was a brand new space. I liked that A LOT, thankfully someone acknowledges me. I walked right into it, seeing it was just as simple as the others except the fact that it is the ONLY one that is polished and has no dirt marks or ANYTHING! I sat on the comfortable chair, waiting for the instructions,

'Now that everyone has found their rooms, I'll simply explain the rules,' Master said, 'anyone who uses magic to find the answer is immediately out of the test, making that person have the punishment.' I cringed at what the punishment its, but I'll never even get it anyways!

'do not break the paper, it's precious!' master whined as he muttered about his money being wasted, 'the test is simple, work out the questions and answer with your pencil, if it must be changed, rub it out and rewrite your answer. The test will last for 1 hour, it'll start in 5...4...3..' I grabbed hold onto the pencil as I moved the booklet in front of me.

'2...1...' Master started as I stared intensely at the booklet, wanting to get started, 'START!'

* * *

**- 2 HOURS LATER -**

I answered the questions with ease, not needing 1 minute to think of an answer, I put every answer straight away. I got past the history section and reading section, now it was the grammar and spelling section, I read the instructions quickly as I could and turned the page to start the 3rd section.

**Fix the spelling mistakes in questions 1-6:**

**1. Knolej:** Knowledge

**2. Conservashon: **Conservation

**3. Souvern: **Sovereign

**4. Jenaral: **General

**5. Preecorshon: **Precaution

**6. Bullitins: **Bulletins

I put in the right spelling in the spaces as I moved onto the next questions, seeing that I will definitely be the person with the top score out of the whole guild. I smirked evilly,

**Shade in a bubble for the right grammar in questions 7-10:**

**7. mount everest is the highest mountain on earth**

**A) Mount Everest is the highest Mountain on Earth. ( )**

**B) Mount Everest is the highest mountain on earth. ( )**

**C) Mount Everest is the highest mountain on Earth. (**#**)**

**.**

**8. get to school jim ordered jims mum as jim zoomed past his mother**

**A) 'Get to school Jim!' ordered Jim's mum as Jim zoomed past his mother. (**#**)**

**B) 'Get to school Jim?' ordered Jim's mum as Jim zoomed past his mother. ( )**

**C) 'Get to school Jim!' ordered Jims mum as Jim zoomed past his mother! ( )**

**D) 'Get to school Jim!' ordered Jims mum as Jim zoomed past his mother. ( )**

**.**

**9. george gracefully played the piano until his sister shouted make lunch george**

**A) George gracefully played the piano until his sister shouted, 'Make lunch George.' ( )**

**B) George gracefully played the piano until his sister shouted, 'Make lunch George!' (**#**)**

**C) George gracefully played the piano until his sister shouted, 'make lunch George.' ( )**

**D) George gracefully played the piano until his sister shouted, 'make lunch George!' ( )**

**.**

**10. tonight i am going to order pizza for dinner**

**A) Tonight, i am going to order pizza for dinner. ( )**

**B) Tonight, I'm going to order pizza for dinner. (**#**)**

**C) Tonight, I am going to order Pizza for Dinner. ( )**

* * *

**- 3 HOURS LATER -**

I answered the spelling and grammar section along with math after it, now it was only the visuals section left and there was only an hour left, but it actually was 50 minutes left. I sketched through the visual problems, seeing that it was the easiest out of all the sections, I laughed softly as I see that I was on the last page, with the hardest visual question out of this section. Seeing that it was quite complicated, I knew that every single person will get this wrong except me!

I know that only a person with their IQ over 250 can answer this correctly, and the only person in the guild with their IQ over 250 is me! I looked intensely at the picture, seeing it move quite a bit and then goes into swirls as if it was an animation. There in the box asked what the picture is, I answered silently, adding a little cool design of a text and closed the booklet, LOUDLY.

'TIME'S UP EVERYONE!' Master shouted as I heard many groans, saying that they're not finished and it was complicated. I smirked as I heard those comments, 'now those who have finished the booklet completely, come and give me your booklets,' I grabbed my booklet and walked out, seeing that I was the only one who has done the entire booklet, ALONE!

'Natsu? This is quite a surprise...' Master commented, the mention of my name made everyone turn their heads towards me, shocked of the fact that me, and only me has finished the whole thing! I gave my booklet to master and bowed at him,

'I'm very honored to be the only one who has finished this IQ test master,' I commented, still bowing as I stepped aside master, walking into the orange swirling portal as I waved a good bye to everyone, also hearing the fact that they ALL think I just gave a complete empty booklet, angering me much more.

* * *

**- AFTER THE TEST RECEIVED -**

I glanced around the guild, seeing that they want to know who's going to have punishment, and knowing the 'real' me, they're thinking of me getting it, NOT! How could a REAL genius like me get the lowest score? Master's door creaked open, seeing that master has a EXTREMELY shocked face shown on his face, truly, I found it very amusing and funny.

'T-this can't be true...' master commented still the shocked look plastered on his face, everyone then spoke up of master's comment,

'WHO'S GOT THE HIGHEST SCORE?' everyone shouted in unison, more like ordered, master gulped, not wanting to tell the truth but did anyways, making me smile evilly on my table.

'The top score belongs to N-Natsu D-Dragneel...' master replied as everyone's faces got shocked as well, even Happy and my team,

'WHAT?! Flame-brain can't be SO smart! He's like the densest in our whole guild!' Gray/mean stripper shouted as everyone agreed, making me feel betrayed. The they complained more, more and more until it makes my head burst with pure anger.

'ENOUGH!' I shouted, standing up in my position, everyone froze in their spots, knowing that my anger can kill anyone now. 'That is the truth! Do you all not believe it?!' I growled as I stomped my foot, pressing it into the floor, making a hole. Everyone flinched as I growled,

'You all have to face the truth, Natsu has the top score of 498 out of 500,' master announced as everyone widened their eyes,

'T-that can't be true! Natsu must've cheated!' Wakaba shouted pointing out as everyone agreed again, making me fume once again.

'NO HE DIDN'T WAKABA! I watched everyone and nobody has cheated!' master replied, angry that everyone is not agreeing with the results,

'Prove it then! Tell Natsu a really hard question!' Macou said as everyone nodded, I sighed as I walked towards master seeing that I'm not happy.

'OK, all of you brats can answer as well. Lets see if Natsu is much more faster than all of you!' master said as everyone agreed, ready for any question, 'Now, unjumble this word - tovrsanicone.'

'WHAT?! that's like impossible!' Gray/ stripper shouted,

'It's possible Gray!' master replied as I came up 2 possible answers that just popped into my head,

'it could be both of these answers,' I said as everyone turned to me, shocked with the fact that I got the answer straight away, 'conservation and conversation,' Master looked shocked, seeing that I unjumbled the word REALLY fast,

'Yes, both are correct Natsu...' master replied, everyone had their eyes looking like they're going to bulge out of their eyes sockets. I smirked, already knew that I was going to win anyways.

'now I'm going to announce who's 2nd and 3rd,' master said as everyone silenced not having a clue on who's in those places, '2nd is Fried Justine and in 3rd place is Lucy Heartfillia!'

'What are their scores?' everyone suddenly asked as master sighed,

'Fried has 417 out of 500, Lucy has 392 out of 500.' master replied, everyone couldn't believe their eyes, or anything! ! just has only 2 questions wrong! ONLY 2 questions!

'WHAT THE HELL?!' everyone shouted, shocked that not only I have 2 questions wrong, that Fried has 83 wrong!

'Now the guy or girl in last place is shockingly 2 guys!' master announced, making everyone shiver, mostly the boys (except me obviously). 'It's Gray Fulbuster and Elfman Strauss!' Gray and Elfman widened their eyes as their mouths dropped to the ground.

'HELP UUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!' both Gray and Elfman screamed as they sped out of the guildhall, Erza and Mira chasing the 2 in their forms (Erza - **_Flight Armor_ (_Hishō no Yoroi)_**, Mira - **_Satan Soul: Halphas (Satan Sōru:_****_Harufasu)_**).

'Oh well...' I sighed as I dozed off into my daydreams, 'today was quite interesting.'

* * *

**I'm quite sorry that i wasn't updating of chapter 15 in The Lost Fairy! I am so busy! So I decided that between each chapter in The Lost Fairy, I'll add a chap for a one-shot or a short fic! And the chaps for the one-shot I'm gonna make is gonna have 7 chaps with an epilogue is Fairy Tail's Fairy Tail! If you wanna know what it is, look in my profile and look for the title! :) Hope you enjoyed! ^o^**


End file.
